


Distract and Charm

by astrangerfate, orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerfate/pseuds/astrangerfate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands are the first thing she notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distract and Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hands" at the livejournal community cm_het_drabble.
> 
> Spoilers for 3x09, '52 Pickup.'
> 
> Nothing is mine, I just have fun here.

His hands are the first thing she notices. Long, slender fingers that move deftly over his FBI badge, then a pretty crappy sketch she barely glances at. He's a little nervous, stumbling over his words, but his hands are confident. They know what they're doing.

She barely notices as his partner claps him on the shoulder and moves back into the crowd. She isn't sure at first what he's doing, but his hands move quickly over the paper, fingers and wrists steady.

And then when he holds the paper back up, unharmed, in one piece, she's definitely interested.

When she looks up into his eyes, laughing, she notices other things. The way he nods his head a little when he talks, and the way his eyes crinkle up when he smiles at her. And yeah, he's definitely cute. Not in the same way his partner is hot, but then that's not exactly what she's looking for.

She leans forward into the conversation, hoping she's projecting her interest as she smiles back up at him.

There's no harm being obvious sometimes, she knows. "And if I don't see him," she asks, staring into his eyes, raising her eyebrows suggestively, "can I still call you?"

"Yeah, you can call me," he says, like it doesn't really matter, but that's enough for her.

"Okay, cool," she says, turning her smile on full force. He turns to walk away.

"Wait! I don't have your number," she reminds him, and she's hoping that it sounds like she wants it to call about this guy instead of just calling for him. Because she's not _that_ desperate.

"Oh, um, it's...behind your barrette," he says, gesturing. She reaches a hand up and pulls a card from her hair, almost unbelieving. He smiles, gives a little wave and walks back off to join his partner.

 _Dr. Spencer Reid,_ the card reads. _Spencer._ He must have slipped it behind her ear while she was staring into his eyes, leaning into his space, flirting. His hands so sure that she'd never felt a thing.

And yeah, one way or another, she'll be giving him a call. She'd be very interested to know what else he can do with those hands.


End file.
